


#绿高#独占欲

by matsu_j



Category: KUROKONOBASUKE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsu_j/pseuds/matsu_j





	#绿高#独占欲

“绿间，我觉得这是你有必要知道的部分。”

从直属上司赤司的办公室里出来时绿间的脸色明显不太好看，赤司办公室的门锁终于重新被打开时，在门外等了良久的高尾就见到了这个景象。

“小真？”

高尾疑惑地看向绿间沉默着锁上自己办公室的门锁。

“关于这次任务，你没什么要和我说明的吗。”

绿间坐了下来，将眼镜摘下放在桌上，良好的教养迫使他在这种情景下也不会失态，没了镜片的折射，绿间翠色的眸子直直盯向高尾的鹰眼。

“啊，那个……”高尾听见任务二字觉得不妙，心虚地干咽了下，”……小真想听什么解释？”

高尾接到这次任务的时候绿间正在执行此任务的策划工作，但方向不同，是以绿间并不直接负责高尾的行动。

“在酒吧色诱毒枭的那个部分，是你自请的？”

“啊……那个……当时前辈们不是脱不开身就是受了伤，权衡利弊之下我得手的几率最大……”高尾的声音有些许不自然，这确实是他的冲动决定。

“当时青峰已经在埋伏了。”

“我……鹰眼对情况更加有利所以……唔……”

绿间站起身来将高尾压在了会客的沙发上，左手紧紧钳住高尾的下颌，眯眼盯着高尾乱瞟的双眼：“高尾和成，需不需要我提醒你，你是有主的人，”绿间将膝盖卡进高尾两腿之间，“是不是我不操开你，你就不知道自己是谁的？”

高尾的呼吸急促起来，双眼弥漫起了一层雾气，湿漉漉地被迫看向绿间的眼睛，不戴眼镜的绿间比平时的气场更强，他根本拒绝不了s气场全开的绿间。

绿间抽了高尾的皮带将他的双手绑在身后，向下掐了把高尾挺翘的臀肉，凑近轻咬高尾的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻吹气：“我把你调教的这么好，不是为了让你便宜了别人的。”

高尾无意识轻喘出声，任由绿间扯开上身的扣子玩弄挺立的乳尖。绿间的确调教的好，高尾现在被绿间触碰身下都会变得湿漉漉的，后穴翕合渴求着绿间的插入。

绿间缠着绷带的手抚过高尾的腰窝，膝盖在高尾两腿之间顶弄了几下：“当时不是扭的挺浪的吗？嗯？”

高尾想到绿间缠着绷带的指尖在自己腰间游走便一阵战栗，连带着眼尾都飞起了被欺负出的红色，他凑上前讨好的亲了亲绿间的唇角，身下却被绿间拽下了裤子，内裤半褪勒住紧实的臀肉，后穴被绿间探了半个指节进去欺负的更狠。

高尾无声扭腰，努力吞着绿间的手指。绿间这次故意没摘下绷带，两个指头探进去摩擦高尾柔嫩内壁，欺负的高尾忍不住哭叫出声，哭腔里都带了媚：“小真……求你……”

绿间将二指又向里顶了顶，在高尾受不住挺起身子时咬在他被冷落的乳尖，刻意错了牙，满意地感受到高尾后穴的水又多了些。“我是不是太惯着你了，规矩都忘了？”

高尾眼中的雾气又深了一层，强撑起酸软的腿在沙发上跪好，挺胸将乳尖送到绿间手里，低头咬住绿间手指上被自己淫水打湿的绷带，蒙了层潋滟水光的眸子刻意勾人地望向绿间眼底，口中含混不清地吐着淫词浪语，“主人……求您……求您操我……”松开自己用嘴解开的绷带，高尾冲着绿间舔了圈嘴唇，“……嗯啊……哈……求您操坏奴隶……”

绿间呼吸一窒，松开手让高尾凑到自己的胯间，高尾用牙咬下内裤的边，在绿间性器的顶端舔了下，抬眸看向绿间，眼里带了些狡黠和勾人的媚：“主人，不想罚奴隶吗？”

绿间咬牙，呼吸粗重地将高尾朝自己的胯按去，在高尾嘴里深重抽插几下便放开了高尾，抽出高尾自己在后穴里搅动的手，拉着他的肘让他转过来跪在地板上，踏腰翘臀冲着他，抬手在臀上赏了两巴掌，从后扯住高尾的发狠狠地挺了进去。

“……唔嗯……求您……再重一点……”高尾被顶的向前，乳尖蹭在皮质的沙发上蹭的红肿，臀上挨了绿间的巴掌，前段吐着清液滴在地板上，浑身上下透着情欲的红，从里到外身上都是绿间的气息，被绿间操的乱七八糟，却还扭着腰发浪求绿间操的更狠一点。

“哼……谁家的狗这么骚……”绿间伸手拧了下高尾的乳尖，满意地听到后者拔高调的呻吟，然后握住高尾的腰拖回来顶的更深了一些。

高尾手被绑在身后，不能撑到前面借力，脸埋在沙发里，身上被绿间咬下深浅不一的痕迹，身上沾了自己和绿间的不明液体，军装上衣被绿间扯下来挂在身上半遮半掩，下身赤裸塌腰翘臀地跪在地上承欢，绿间身上军装笔挺，拉上裤链和平时没什么两样，身上的徽章在挺动间硌在高尾背上，更显得高尾像欲求不满发情的狗。

“主人……哈……嗯……奴隶真的……受不住了……唔……嗯啊……”高尾到了极限，眼角已经蓄起了生理性泪水，脑子里混沌一片丧失了思考能力，被绿间掐住根部不准射，腿根都忍不住微微颤抖起来。

绿间拉着高尾让他靠在沙发上门户大开地冲着自己，漠然道：“这是第一次，接下来你射一次我罚一次。”握住高尾的脚踝放在肩上，让高尾另一条腿缠住自己腰，挺腰对着高尾已经被操的合不拢的穴口全根没入，又抽出几分再发狠挺进去，附身吻住高尾，手上蹂躏着充血的乳尖，将高尾破碎的呻吟都隐没在唇齿之间，反复卡着高尾不让他高潮，看他浑身上下被自己操的乱七八糟，绿间微微挑起唇角，对上高尾情迷意乱的眼睛：“看清楚，是谁把你操成现在这样。”

高尾啜泣着任他为所欲为，眼尾和鼻尖都哭的红泛红，有说不清的色气，偏偏他还毫无所知，揽着绿间的脖子在他耳边勾人地闷哼，快要高潮也不服输地在绿间耳边软糯地哭叫，不住地舔他耳廓勾引他勾引的欢。

绿间忍无可忍，将高尾翻来覆去操了个透，直到高尾哑着嗓子哭着说自己射不出来了求饶也没放过，最后一股脑地射在了高尾体内恶趣味地看他略微隆起的小腹。

绿间附身抱起高尾打算去清理，附身亲在高尾额间，低低的说了声“和成，你只能是我的。”却被高尾迷迷糊糊间勾住了手指，拉到唇边吻了吻。

我知道你的占有欲，但我仍然爱你。


End file.
